Infirm or semi-invalid persons often resort to the use of walkers for mobility. Many different walkers have been developed. The most common type of walker that is used includes two spaced and braced U-shaped frame members which constitute the legs of the walker. The two spaced and braced U-shaped frame members are interconnected on one side by at least one bracing, while the other side is left open for the positioning of the user.
Using the standard walker may produce several negative issues. Most patients locate themselves behind the walker in a forward leaning position while walking. This may create both health and safety issues. One health issue is that the forward leaning position over the walker promotes bad posture and produces stress on the back, shoulders, arms, wrists and hands. Further, the forward leaning position also aggravates a variety of arthritis type issues.
The standard walker may be equipped with skid pads on at least the rear legs. Skid pads may also be implemented on the front legs, or alternatively, wheels may be provided on the front legs to facilitate movement of the patient. If skid pads are used on both the front and rear legs, the walker has to be lifted to enable the patient to move. If the front legs are instead provided with wheels, the patient is required to apply enough pushing force on the walker to overcome the resistance between the rear skid pads and the surface the patient is walking on. The amount of force the patient must apply will vary depending on the type of surfaces that the patient is walking on.
Another issue is patient safety. The primary balance and stability of the patient is maintained through the arms and hand strength of the patient while leaning over the walker. Any weakness or fatigue in these areas could jeopardize the stability of the patient.
Accordingly, there is a need for an up-right walker for supporting a patient with up-right posture.